New Puffs and Ruffs: the story
by BClovesButch
Summary: i suck at summaries please read. my first fan fic. i will take all kinds of criticisam. and i dont own anyone except for my OC's and the plot. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Karin: mid-length midnight black hair, forest green tips, forest green eyes, skinny, athletic and flexible, 15 years old, sister of Taiyu, black and green spaghetti tank top, black skinny jeans (in the winter) or jean shorts (in the summer), dark green sports jacket (sometimes in the spring), black Nikes

Ryu: tousled jet black hair, dark blue eyes, skinny, athletic and strong, 16 years old, brother of Yuni, black t shirt, jeans (in the winter) or shorts (in the summer), AC&F jacket (in the winter), dark grey Nikes

Yuni: shoulder length jet black hair, sky blue tips, dark blue eyes, average weight, athletic and stubborn, 17 years old, sister of Ryu, white v neck t shirt, jeans (in the winter) or Capri's (in the summer), white Reeboks

Jun: black hair, brown eyes, average weight, tall, athletic and fast, 18 years old, brother of Sanae, white t shirt, jean s(in the winter) or shorts (in the summer), black Nikes

Sanae: velvet hair, blonde tips, brownish-red eyes, skinny, athletic and acrobatic, 15 years old, sister of Jun, crimson spaghetti tank top, legging or sweatpants (in the winter) or shorts (in the summer), black Jordan's

Taiyu: black tousled hair, green eyes, skinny, athletic and stealthy, 16 years old, brother of Karin, orange t short, jeans or red sweatpants (in the winter) or shorts (in the summer), blue and red Jordan's

Chapter 1: Lights, Outfits and Weapons

Karin POV

The bell rang and signaled the end on the day. I picked up my school bag and walked to my locker. I put my binder in along with my jazz shoes and took out my jacket and skateboard. I walked out of the building casually. I put my skateboard on the ground and hopped on. Tomorrow is Halloween and I didn't have a costume. I was going over to my friend, Yuni's, house and we were going to decide together. I rode over to her and we walked toward her house. We decided to bring our friend, Sanae, with us. When we got there we went through all the options we could be. After a half an hour we narrowed it down to three choices, RPG characters, the PPGZ, or whatever we want. "Why don't we be the PPGZ?" Sanae asked.

"But they wear skirts! I'd rather wear short shorts than a skirt." I complained.

"We could be them just not in the skirts, like when there not the PPGZ." Yuni said

It solved our problem and Sanae and I had to go. I put my skateboard onto the floor and went off. I was had just passed the skate park when I saw a beam of light. It was heading straight for a kid by the park. "Yo kid look out!" I said as I covered him from the light.

"SILENT FOREST!"

The light died out and I was wearing a completely different outfit. My hair was free-flowing with a dark colored emerald in it. I had a forest green t-shirt that stopped right above my stomach on with a forest green vest that was the same length over it. I had black leggings on with a forest green half-skirt covering my ass and the back of my legs. I had ankle high 1 inch heel forest green boots. I also had a black belt with a green circle buckle that had the letter "P" on it. I blinked. "I never put this on." I said blankly.

Meanwhile….

Sanae POV

Karin left on her skateboard and I walked home in the other direction. I had just passed the deli when I saw a beam of light. It was headed for a kid that was walking out of the deli. "Hey kid watch out!" I said as I covered the girl from the light.

"SOARING FALCON!"

When the light died out I was wearing a completely new outfit. My hair was in a side ponytail that was draped over my left shoulder, tied in gold band with a crimson colored ruby on it. I had a crimson t-shirt that stopped right above my stomach on with a red vest that was the same length over it. I had black leggings on with a crimson half-skirt covering the left side of my ass and my left leg. I had ankle high 1 inch heel red boots. I also had a black belt with a crimson circle buckle that had the letter "P" on it. I blinked. "This is cute, but I don't remember putting it on." I said confused.

Also…..

Yuni POV

After Karin and Sanae left, Mom told me to pick u some groceries. I had just walked out of the supermarket when I saw a beam of light heading for a baby carriage. "Oh no! The baby!" I shouted as I pushed it out of the way while the light hit me.

"MYSTICAL MAGI!"

When the light died out I was wearing a completely new outfit. My hair was loose with a blue headband in it with a sky blue colored sapphire on it. I had a sky blue t-shirt that stopped right above my stomach on with a white vest that was the same length over it. I had white leggings on with a sky blue half-skirt covering the right side of my ass and my right leg. I had ankle high 1 inch heel sky blue boots. I also had a white belt with a sky blue circle buckle that had the letter "P" on it. I blinked. "This is nice and all but I don't remember changing." I said in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lights, Dark and Light

No one's POV

Ten streaks of white light flew through the sky with no intended target. One lands near a school, another landed in a park and another lands by a shopping center. Another three landed closer together. One landed near the skate park, another by a deli and the last one by a super market. The other three land near the same exact spot but hit three different things. The last one hit something in the lab. But with the white streaks of light there were also black streaks of light. They hit different points in New Townsville, Tokyo. But three of the black streaks hit the same spots by the supermarket, the deli and the skate park. This didn't show something good.

Karin POV

I blinked. "I never put this on." I said blankly.

I picked up my skateboard and started to get back on track. I replayed everything in my head.

_I see a kid in trouble. I help the kid by covering him from the light. I get hit by the light. After the light is gone I have a new outfit. I still don't know how I got it though. _I thought.

I clenched a fist. I hated not knowing something. I relaxed my hand and heard something fall. I looked behind me and saw a recorder. It was made out of what looked like forest green emeralds. It seemed to match my outfit so I picked it up. But then some black beam of light hit me. When the light died out I looked exactly the same except my belt buckle thing. The circle was now a green so dark it was almost black.

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

Meanwhile…..

Sanae POV

I blinked. "This is cute, but I don't remember putting it on." I said confused.

I picked up my stuff and started to get back on track. I replayed everything in my head.

_I see a kid in trouble. I help the kid by covering her from the light. I get hit by the light. After the light is gone I have a new outfit. I still don't know how I got it though. _I thought.

I clenched a fist. I hated not knowing something. I relaxed my hand and heard something fall. I looked behind me and saw a bow. It was made out of what looked like crimson rubies. It seemed to match my outfit so I picked it up. I felt my back and there were no arrows. I shrugged. But then some black beam of light hit me. When the light died out I looked exactly the same except my belt buckle thing. The circle was now a red so dark it was almost black.

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

Also…..

Yuni POV

I blinked. "This is nice and all but I don't remember changing." I said in shock.

I picked up the groceries and started to get back on track. I replayed everything in my head.

_I see a baby in a carriage in trouble. I help the baby by pushing the carriage away from the light. I get hit by the light. After the light is gone I have a new outfit. I still don't know how I got it though. _I thought.

I clenched a fist. I hated not knowing something. I relaxed my hand and heard something fall. I looked behind me and saw a scepter. It was made out of what looked like sky blue sapphires. It seemed to match my outfit so I picked it up. I shrugged. But then some black beam of light hit me. When the light died out I looked exactly the same except my belt buckle thing. The circle was now a blue so dark it was almost black.

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Light Fights and others?

Yuni POV

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

As soon as I pushed the thought away I was tackled by something from the side. I hit the sidewalk and growled. When I looked up I saw some kind of mutated, giant…frog? It may look cute but when it shot its tongue at me it didn't seem so cute anymore. I blocked it with the scepter. It didn't crack or even scratch it; the tongue just wrapped around it and started pulling me to it. The frog had a pretty strong grip on it. I twisted the scepter and it started to glow blue. When it died out I saw a sky blue sapphire hilt in my hand with a long platinum blade coming out of it.

_Wow. Now to kick some butt._ I thought.

I parried every blow the frog made and kicked it. But I guess the lights made me stronger cuz, I kicked him into the air.

Mean while….

Karin POV

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

As soon as I pushed the thought away I was tackled by something from the side. I hit the sidewalk and growled. When I looked up I saw some kind of mutated, giant…squirrel? It may look cute but when it gnashed its teeth at me it didn't seem so cute anymore. I blocked it with the recorder. It didn't crack of even scratch it but, it did get its teeth around it. The squirrel had a pretty strong grip on it. I twisted the recorder and it started to glow green. When it died out I saw a forest green emerald hilt in my hand with a short silver blade coming out of it.

_Awesome. Now to kick some ass._ I thought.

I parried every blow the squirrel made. I flipped backwards and kicked it. But I guess the lights made me stronger cuz, I kicked him into the air.

Also…..

Sanae POV

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

As soon as I pushed the thought away I was tackled by something from the side. I hit the sidewalk and growled. When I looked up I saw some kind of mutated, giant…pigeon? It may look cute but when it brought its talons out it didn't seem so cute anymore. I blocked it with the bow. It didn't crack of even scratch it but, it did get its talons around it. The pigeon had a pretty strong grip on it. I didn't have anything to shoot the pigeon with. I took a deep breath and hoped this worked. I pulled the string of the bow and it shot an arrow at the pigeon. It missed but scared it and it let go of my bow.

_Nice. Now time to kick some ass._ I thought.

I shot at the pigeon. I did a round-house kick and kicked it. But I guess the lights made me stronger cuz, I kicked him into the air.

A few minutes earlier….

Ryu POV

Jun, Taiyu and I were playing basketball when a bunch of light beam things hit us.

"FIGHTING ANIMA!"

"ELEMENTAL AVATAR!"

"ATTACKING EAGLE!"

When the light died out we had different clothes on. I had a dark blue t-shirt on with black and dark blue pants on and a half-sleeve jacket on in the same colors. I also had a dark blue and black hat on backwards and black and dark blue sneakers. I had a belt on that was black and buckle that's dark blue with the letter "B" on it. Taiyu had a red t-shirt on with black and red pants on and a half-sleeve jacket on in the same colors. He also had red and black sneakers and had the same belt but the belt buckle was red with the letter "B" on it. Jun had a light blue t-shirt on with white and light blue pants on and a half-sleeve jacket on in the same colors. He also had light blue and white sneakers and had the same belt but the belt buckle was light blue with the letter "B" on it. "How the hell did we change into these?!" Taiyu yelled.

"I have no fucking idea!" Jun shouted.

"Calm down!" I said over them.

Present time…..

I clenched a fist and then relaxed my hand. Something clattered next to me. When I looked down I saw some kind of boomerang. It had the same colors as my clothes so I figured it was mine. When I looked at Jun and Taiyu they had weapons in their hands too.

"Uhhh…. Guys?" I said slowly.

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

I pointed at their hands and they looked. Jun had a sword in his hand and Taiyu had a bow but no arrows. I was gonna ask about it but then we got tackled by something. When I looked up I saw giant rat. It lunged at me and I held up the boomerang. Its teeth wrapped around it and then it lashed out its tail. I didn't notice before but the tail had spikes all over it and a huge hammer thing at the end. I ducked at the last second and Jun blocked it with his sword. While Jun kept its tail busy, and I tried to get my boomerang back, Taiyu pulled back the string of his bow and a red energy arrow appeared. He let go of the string and the arrow hit the rat. The rat screeched and I scissor-kicked it into the sky. My belt buckle beeped. So did Jun and Taiyu's. We gave each other a confused look and took them off the belt. They opened up and we saw a map. It led to the lab in Tokyo City. I shrugged and said; "C'mon guys let's go there and see what's going on. I mean if the Prof. can't answer this than I don't think anyone can."

They shrugged and we started walking away. We saw some guys lining a wire and some of it was on the sidewalk. Taiyu jumped over it, but didn't come back down. He was flying. Jun and I jumped and we were flying too. We flew in the direction of the lab.

Karin POV

Soon after I left the skate park my belt buckle thing started to beep. I took it off my belt and it popped open. I saw a map and a little red dot that was indicating I go there. And not too far away was a green dot. I guessed it was me and I skated toward that dot.

Sanae POV

Soon after I left the deli my belt buckle thing started to beep. I took it off my belt and it popped open. I saw a map and a little red dot that was indicating I go there. And not too far away was another red dot. I guessed it was me and I walked toward that dot.

Yuni POV

Soon after I left the supermarket my belt buckle thing started to beep. I took it off my belt and it popped open. I saw a map and a little red dot that was indicating I go there. And not too far away was a sky blue dot. I guessed it was me and I walked toward that dot.

At the lab…

No one POV

After the second shot of chemical z was sent, 3 years after the PPGZ were created, at the iceberg it exploded into various different streaks. "Professor, where did they go?" Ken asked.

"I have no idea but I know that there were for attacks of 4 new monsters and that there are 3 new girls and 3 new boys." The Professor said.

Soon there was a knock at the door and I opened. The PPGZ and the RRBZ, walked in. The RRBZ gave up on their evil ways and decided to become good 2 years ago. They've been doing a good job so far protecting the city. "Professor what happened?" Momoko asked.

"Just the chemical z." Ken replied.

"Who did it hit?" Miyako asked.

"Their coming soon." The Professor said.

"We sent a signal to their compacts." Peach said.

"Oh so their coming soon?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Ken said.

"Who are they?" Brick asked.

"We don't know but we do know that they're 3 girls and 3 boys, they all look like brother and sister and that their 15 to 18 years old." Peach said.

"More Puffs?! Yay!" Boomer said.

"Don't forget more ruffs too." Butch added with a smirk.

Soon enough there were 2 knocks at the door. 6 people came in but looked nothing like the puffs or the ruffs. "What happened?" the green girl asked.

"Yeah, one minute we're playing basketball, the next we're attacked by a mutated rat." The red boy said.

"I was attacked by a pigeon." The red girl added

"I was attacked by a frog." The sky blue one said

"I was attacked by a squirrel!' the green girl said in rage.

"And we were attacked by a huge rat!" the boys shouted.

"We can answer our questions when you calm down!" Miyako yelled.

The room suddenly was silent. "Look we went through the same issues as you did, the boys too, but you have to listen to us and-"Kaoru said

"Kaoru what's wrong?" Butch asked.

"There's something w-wrong w-with those g-girls…" Momoko stuttered.

"What is it Mo-"Brick started.

Then they all noticed the grey aurora around the girls. "Who are you guys?" Butch asked.

"Cuz you're certainly not Puffs." Brick said earning himself a whack on the back of the head from Momoko.

"We're the Powerruff girl Z. I'm Magi, the leader." The sky blue girl said

"And I'm Falcon." The red girl added

"And I'm Forest." The green girl said in a bored tone.

"And you guys are?"Kaoru asked.

"We're the Battleruff boys Z. I'm Avatar the leader." The light blue boy said.

"And I'm Eagle." The red boy said.

"And I'm Anima." The dark blue boy said, bored.

"Were you guys created by Mojo or hit by lights?" Miyako asked.

"Lights." The leaders said simply.

"Can you show us who you are when you're not in this form?" Boomer asked.

"Just press the compact, or belt buckle." Ken said.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating earliar. between school homework and friends i can now only update on weekdays. i hope you like this chappie. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Karin POV

"Just press the compact, of the belt buckle." The little boy in the lab coat said.

We did as we were told and in a flash of light we were back in our normal clothes. I looked at the guy called the Battleruff boys Z and saw my brother, Jun and Ryu in their places. The other Powerruff girls Z seemed surprised too. I thought they were their friend but when I looked at them clearer I saw that Magi is Yuni and Falcon is Sanae. We all looked at each other in shock. "How-but- what- ehhh?" I sputtered.

"WHAT!?" the others said.

We turned around and saw the other people. We looked as shocked as they were. Since Tokyo City high was connected to the college university, Tokyo College University, we saw them a lot. They had just started their 4th year in college. The college also offers to give students the stuff they need for their major. "But how is that possible! Your juniors' seniors and fresh mens!" the pink girl yelled.

"Pinky calm down." I said.

"What did you just call her!" the red boy yelled.

"She called her Pinky, Blood bath!" Ryu said.

"Oh you want a blood bath I'll give you a blood bath!" the green boy shouted.

"Look green boy we don't want to beat your asses okay?" Sanae said.

"What you just say to him punk!" the green girl asked.

"She said that we didn't want to beat your asses, bitch!" Taiyu yelled.

"What did you call her you son of a bitch!?" the blue girl screamed.

"He called her a bitch you slut!" Yuni retorted.

"Oh yea she's the slut, I wonder how many guys you haven't fucked yet!" the blue boy yelled.

"Oh yeah well I bet you haven't even fucked her yet, I bet you fucked a guy, you faggot!" I yelled.

Suddenly I was punched in the face by the blue girl. It hurt but not a lot. I growled. Ryu punched the blue boy and Sanae was hit by the pink girl. Taiyu hit the red boy and Jun was smack by the green girl. Yuni whacked the green boy and a fight broke out.

No one's POV

The purples walked in and saw a fight. (Image an anime style fight with the dust cloud.) They stared in shock.

"Let me guess the newbies aren't getting along with them?" the purple boy, Blaze asked.

"You have no idea." Ken said.

The purples laughed.

"All right guys break it up!" Blaze shouted.

But he was ignored.

"WE SAID BREAK IT UP YOU DUMB FUCKS!" Kimeko screamed.

The fighting stopped instantly and all 12 figures looked at her. Kimeko just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Apologies, teams and training

Karin POV

I looked at the purple girl. "Kimeko why did you scream next to my ear. My ear is ringing now." The purple boy complained.

The girl just laughed. "I did so get over it." She said.

"You new puffs and ruffs have to apologize for being disrespectful and you puffs and ruffs should apologize for picking fights with younger people." The purple ruff scolded.

"Sorry." We mumbled.

"Now that we made up, can we please just get along and train each other." The girl called Kimeko complained.

"She does have a good point" the green puff said.

"How about we take the 2 people we want to train and we pair up with up our boyfriends to train them?" the red puff suggested.

"Then I want to take the green ruff and the blue ruff." The green ruff said.

"Wait so you want 2 from 1 team?" the purple ruff asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you their called the Powerruff girls Z and the Battleruff boys Z." the red ruff explained

"Thing were just so much easier when things don't end with the same word." The purple puff complained.

"So you're taking me and Ryu?" I asked.

"Yeah you two we wanna take you guys outside to see how thing are gonna be like when we train you guys. So think of it as a diagnostic." The green puff said with a smirk.

Ryu and I walked outside and we watched how the green puff and ruff transformed. And we followed the suit.

"SILENT FOREST!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"FIGHTING ANIMA!"

"STRONG BUTCH!"

We transformed and had our weapons in our hands. "Weapons or no?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes weapons. Hope your good fighters." The green ruff said.

"By the way what are your names?" Ryu asked.

"I'm Butch and this is Buttercup a.k.a Kaoru when she's not in this form."

"All right I'll take on Forest and you'll take Anima. Got it Butch?" Buttercup said

"Yup. Let's start!" he said.

Buttercup swung her hammer at me. I dodged it and played a quick tune on my recorder. Vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around Buttercup. "Good. But not good enough!" she said as her eyes glowed green and she broke out of the hold.

I frowned and tried another tune but this time slower. This time the branches of the trees around us grew longer and created obstacles for us to fly around. Buttercup just swung her hammer and broke every single one. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I dropped a few feet from the air but regained my composure.

_What just happened? _I thought as I dodged another one of Buttercup's swings.

I played a tune this time longer, slower and more menacing. It seemed more _**evil**_than the others I played before. Suddenly, the branches grew again, along with the vines. But this time the vines had thrones on them and the branched were surrounded by poison ivy. To dodge the vines Buttercup flew right into the branches. She got stuck in them. But she cried out in pain. When I looked closer at the poison ivy it seemed to glow black.

_Dark z rays. _ I thought.

I tried to stop plating the notes to this evil song but it seemed like something was controlling me. Something bad is gonna happen if someone doesn't attack me soon, I just know it.

Meanwhile….

Ryu POV

Butch lunged at me and I flew back we wrestled and tumbled around. I threw my boomerang but missed. "Ha! You missed!" Butch laughed.

I smirked.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

My boomerang came back and hit him square in the face. I was about to throw it again but I heard a cry of pain. I looked over and saw Forest playing a song on her flute. Buttercup was struggling against dark z ray vines, but with no avail. I looked at Butch and he looked like he was gonna kill Forest. But she seemed to try and stop. Butch and I flew in front of Buttercup to help her. I shot Forest and angry look but her face look sad. I realized she was trying to stop but couldn't. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew what I had to do. I had to attack her.

Karin POV

I saw Butch and Anima fly over to help Buttercup. Anima shot me an angry look. But he stopped and realized it wasn't doing this on purpose. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Butch! I know why she's has that aurora she has black z rays but she can't control them you gotta train her!" I heard anima yell.

"Yeah okay but how about you stop her now?!' Butch yelled back.

Anima looked at me and I nodded quickly. He had to attack me it was the only option. He took a deep breath and threw his boomerang but, the vines made a shield around me trapping me inside of them I sure hope the girls are having batter luck than we are.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training that is needed

Sanae POV

After Karin wand Ryu walked out with the greens, the purples picked Taiyu and I. we walked the front yard and started. We transformed.

"SOARING FLACON!"

"FROLICKING BUNNY!"

"ATTACKING EAGLE!"

"FEIRY BLAZE!"

We faced each other. "Weapons?" I asked.

"Yeah and let's start now!" Blaze yelled.

Bunny lunged at me with her bow. Funny we have the same weapon. I pulled back me string and let it go. A crimson arrow went flying towards Bunny. She dodged it and it flew past her. I tried again but held the string a bit longer. It created a gust of wind to surround us like a tornado. Bunny ripped through it and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I ignored it and kept fighting. I held the string back for even longer and the winds started to pick up. But the winds were dark and black I let go of the string and a net fell over Bunny. I then shot bursts of energy around her each shot closer to her than the one before it. I tried to stop but it felt like something was controlling me I sobbed because I knew I would kill Bunny if someone didn't attack me soon.

Meanwhile…..

Taiyu POV

I dodged Blaze's attacks and shot a few arrows at him. I heard cries of help and saw Bunny and Falcon in a tornado and Falcon shooting at Bunny each shot got closer. I looked at Blaze and he looked like her was going to kill Falcon. We rushed over to help Bunny but the net was unbreakable. I glared at Falcon but she was crying. She wasn't doing this on purpose, and she couldn't stop.

Falcon POV

I was crying as Eagle and Blaze helped Bunny. Eagle tried to tackle me but the winds held him back. He managed to shoot me with an arrow. I fell to the ground with a shriek of pain. The winds stopped and Bunny was okay. I blacked out. I hoped the girls had better luck than we did.

Yuni POV

After Sanae and Taiyu left the red puff and the pink puff picked Jun and I. We went to the forest to practice. We transformed.

"MYSTICAL MAGI!"

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ELEMENTAL AVATAR!"

"HARD BRICK!"

We started and used our weapons. Blossom shot her yo-yo at me and I dodged it and shot a beam from my scepter. It missed and landed in the pond behind her. I wish the water could get her. At that thought the water rose up and formed a tentacle. It wrapped around Blossom's leg and slowly pulled her down. I shot at the pond multiple times. With each time I shot Blossom was pulled in. I tried to stop but it felt like something was controlling me. Jun must have seen what was going on cuz he attacked me and I fell to the ground. The tentacle let go of Blossom just as she was going to go under. I was glad she was okay. I blacked out. I hoped the girls had a better time than we did.


	7. Chapter 7

_**i know this chappie is short but i didnt have a lot to write with this situationd sorry! :(**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Help!

Forest POV

I was trapped under the vines as I played the horrible song. They grew tighter around me and got thicker. I knew I was weak but I've always been mentally stable and knew how and when to stop. But this is just ridiculous. I slowly tried and stop my fingers from moving. First one finger than two. Soon all ten were down and still. But I was still blowing into my recorder but it didn't make anything grow. Slowly the vines shrunk and I could see daylight. I stood up on my weak legs. I saw that Buttercup was hurt but not badly. I looked at Butch. He didn't seem to be mad. But then I looked at Anima. When I did I suddenly felt dizzy. I stumbled and fell. I expected to hit the grass but didn't. I saw the blurry image of Anima's face before I passed out.

Anima POV

I caught Forest before she fell her eyes soon began to close as she passed out in my arms. She de-transformed but was still passed out. "Karin! Karin c'mon wake up! You beat yourself! C'mon Karin wake up!" I said as I shook her.

"Not gonna work Anima." Butch said from behind me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She passed out from the use of energy and the dark z-rays. It took a lot of her energy to keep the song under control but, I took even more energy to stop it. Plus, the dark z-rays were feeding off of her energy supply making her even weaker after she stopped the song. I was surprised she could even conjure a song that strong. It would take me days to find the right tune, notes and speed. But, I was even more surprised that she stopped it without anyone having to attack her. It takes a great deal of will power to stop a song like that. You got a nice girlfriend here." Butch said with a wink.

I felt heat rise up and my face and I knew I was blushing. Stupid hormones!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No one POV

The boys walked in carrying the girls and put them on the couch. "What happened?" Ken asked.

"They had dark z-rays as well as light z-rays in them so when they attacked dark z-rays were controlling their actions." Brick said.

"So what happened da wan?" Peach asked.

"Well for us, Falcon created a whirlwind and trapped Bunny in an energy net and shot at her, but we managed to stop her with an attack. I think they have other powers."Blaze said.

"Wait so you said that she controlled the wind?" the professor asked.

"Yeah. Same thing happened. But, Magi just shot at the pond and the water tentacle tried to drown me. Avatar stopped her right after my head went under." Blossom said.

"We had a few difficulties." Buttercup said.

"Like what?" Ken asked.

"When Forest began playing her flute for the 3rd time she played something that sounded evil. And it was strong too. When we tried to attack her, the vines created a shield. So we couldn't get to her and she stopped herself. We didn't attack her, she has strength, so we have an upper advantage in these dark z-rays I guess." Butch said.

"And that's why we call her the strongest in our team." Magi said groggily.

The others looked as the girls started to wake up.

Karin POV

I woke up on the couch in the lab. I sat up and I had a massive headache. "That's why we call her the strongest in our group." Yuni said.

"Yeah thanks Yuni." I said.

Sanae groaned as she sat up. The boys rushed over to us to check on their sister. "Are you okay?" Eagle asked.

"Yeah just a huge headache." I replied.

Eagle untransformed and we sat around for a while. "What time is it?" Yuni asked.

"Like 5:30, why?" Blossom said.

"We got 30 minutes to get home!" Taiyu and I shouted as we ran out of the lab.

Ryu POV

"What was that all about?" Buttercup asked.

The PPGZ and the RRBZ un-transformed and stared at the now open door. "Well Taiyu doesn't live at his parents' house cuz he ran away." Sanae said.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you. When the PPGZ aren't in their hero form, Blossom is Momoko, Bubbles is called Miyako and Buttercup is called Kaoru." Brick said.

"Hai!" we said.

"Taiyu ran because after their mom died their dad became a drunk." Yuni said.

"While he was drunk or in a hangover he would abuse them." Jun added.

"After 2 years Taiyu ran away and he lived with Jun and I." Sanae said.

"But Karin still lives there." Jun said.

"And now he's drunken everyday because Taiyu ran. So now she's been moving a little bit of her stuff to our place every day." Yuni said.

"In about 4 days Karin's stuff will be in our house and she'll live with us." I finished.

"Wow. You know she could come live with us for a while. I mean we have an extra room in our apartment." Kaoru said.

"Well, I guess but her stuff is at our place."

"We can move it to our apartment. How much is it?"

"Just her clothes, books, laptop, pictures and valuables." I said.

"We could move that in a few hours. So how about we start?" Butch said.

"Hai!" we chorused.

We walked to our house and started to move Karin's stuff box by box. It wasn't a lot either. We each took a box and walked to Kaoru and Butch's apartment, which was 4 blocks away. We put the boxes down and went back. There were only 6 boxes left so the PPGZ and the RRBZ took them and Jun and Sanae went home. Yuni locked the door and we made dinner. Our parents were on a business trip for the next few months so Yuni and I had the house to our selves.

Yuni POV

Made dinner for Ryu and I. I put a plate down for Ryu and went to the bathroom. I felt grimy after the training session we had. I peeled my tatter clothes off and turned the shower on. At first the water was freezing. I waited for it to warm up but it never did. I sighed and put my robe on. I went down to the basement to check if our boiler was on. It was off so I turned it on. I heard footsteps behind me. I figure appeared right in front of me and I screamed. Then I blacked out.

Ryu POV I heard a scream from the basement. Yuni was down there. I rushed down and saw her missing and her robe lying on the floor. There was a note on it. I picked it up. It said;

_**Come and get your sister. Come alone to the warehouses on the docks in 3 hours or your sister is dead. Bring $200,000 with you and we'll let your sister go and won't kill you both.**_

_**-The Gangreen Gang**_

I crumpled the paper. Where the hell am I gonna find 200,000 in 3 hours? My phone start ringing and I picked it up. Jun was calling.

"_Where's Yuni?" he asked_

"Why?" I asked

"_Cuz I got a not saying she'll die in 3 hours if I don't come and get her with 200,000 dollars."_

"I got the same thing. Hey is Sanae-"

"_She's missing too. But Taiyu already went to go get her. No money. As a Battleruff boy Z. So did you get a second note yet?"_

As he said those words I saw a note on the wall.

"I just did."

"_What does it say?"_

"It says come and get Karin or she'll die. Come alone or you both with face untimely death. Karin or your sister. Oh decisions. Mojo."

"_Goddamn it. This isn't good. I'll get Yuni and you go get Karin. Got it?" _

"Yeah." I said as I hung up.

I pick up my belt off the table.


End file.
